


The Wonderland Wars: The Kingdom of Suits

by Ben1899



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben1899/pseuds/Ben1899
Summary: Based on Alice in Wonderland and other variations of the story.Found beaten and almost dead on the edge of the Forrest, Alice is brought to the Kingdom of Hearts to recuperate from her injuries physical, mental and spiritual. There she finds that the wonderland her mother had read to her and her brother growing up has been changed by war and brutality, brought on by a wild and dark magic storm that has been growing stronger over the years.Allies gather around each other in preparation for the worst of times ahead, the storms have only been getting worse.  The King of Hearts is determined that the White Queen is the only one who can end this storm from gathering any more strength - but she and her court disappeared years ago; the same night that first dark storm raged through wonderland, leaving all their lives changed forever.





	1. Prologue: The Looking Glass

PROLOGUE THE LOOKING GLASS

Gerwin Llorrac

Magic. It was pure and untainted magic - creation in it’s very essence. I was a believer right then and there - forever lost down the rabbit hole. It was real, everything was true - and I desperately clung to it like my only life raft lost at sea. My eyes focused, and then focused again on that one singularly perfect reflection - myself and not myself. Same blue eyes, same white blonde hair, the unshaven stubble on my chin. My hand trembled as I reached forward - could it really be...the looking glass? 

Staring at my fingers as they edged closer timidly testing my own insanity. They dipped into the reflection like skimming into the calm surface of a river. The Looking glass shivered, like it was being caressed by a long lost lover after centuries of separation. It made my heart glow and my blood freeze at the same time. I realized I had been holding my breath and exhaled in a rush. I pulled my hand back quickly, feeling like every nerve was burning.

THUMP, THUMP

My eyes darted around the room, was I alone? Turning my back on the mirror reluctantly I searched every dark corner of the dusty attic. In a panic I stumbled over my own black oxford shoes and tumbled into an old trunk. 

THUMP, THUMP

“Curious….” I arched and eyebrow. The sound was coming from the trunk itself, cautiously I opened the latches and coughed as moths and dust flew into the room - like the unsealing of a tomb from ancient Egypt. Waving my hands in front of my face and kneeling to get a closer inspection of what the contents were.

Inside were what appeared to be an old magicians show kit. Feathers and knives, a wand that looked like it’d seen better days, rolled up bills from previous shows - “Tibbar the Magnificent” read the title. I couldn’t help it as one corner of my mouth curled up slowly. I dropped the bills and they scattered across the floor when my eyes landed on the black top hat.

THUMP, THUMP

That’s where the sound was coming from, I reached for it swallowing hard, my heart racing. A bite of something rolled quickly from my fingers through my body making me drop the hat like I’d been shocked by electricity. 

“Gerwin!?” came the young voice from down the bottom of the attic stairs.  
My eyes darted towards the door, and I scrambled to my feet. My eyes raced from the hat and trunk to the mirror, quickly grabbing the nearest thing I could find - an old quilt, I swept it over the mirror and quickly slammed the trunk closed in time for the door to swing open. 

My worlds collided when her face lit up into that smile. “There you are. Figures you’d come for the one room Mom and Dad never let us play in.” She put her hands on her hips and searched the room with a confused expression and searched every corner with her eyes. “What are you doing up here? Isn’t there enough to sort through downstairs?” She sighed and then bent down to pick up the top hat, giggling like something struck her funny bone. She wiped some dust from the top and sighed smiling again. 

That was Alice...my sister. No matter if it was sense or nonsense she seemed to live in a dream existence, where everything flowed like a river smoothly on its course. She always swooped in and seemed to hold everything together in her arms with a tender fierceness. When our parents brought Alice home from the hospital I was lost in love for my baby sister, wrapped in a pale pink blanket with little white rabbits all over it. She yawned when Mom put her in my arms and I fell, desperately right then and there, an oath in my heart sprung up with such depth that I’d do anything to protect my baby sister. 

Alice turned the hat over and over in her hands, inspecting it. She looked down deep inside and blinked, twice. “Gerwin...whose hat was this?” Alice looked up to me with a questioning gaze, always thirsty for knowledge. I sighed and moved to snatch it from her hands, feeling the electric current moving through me, I took it from her and let out another slow breath. “I found it up here with all this other stuff.” I motioned around us.

“I wonder why Mom and Dad were so secretive about this attic? Doesn’t seem to be anything but a bunch of antiques and moth eaten relics.” Alice ran her fingers over one of the quilts piled over more trunks. My eyes darted to the mirror and then focused on her again, stepping forward to guide her towards the attic stairs again “Oh you know how they were - probably just worried we’d break some priceless family heirloom that has been hoarded up here over the centuries.”

Alice laughed sadly, her eyes shimmering on edge with tears and followed my urging down the stairs. It’d been 6 weeks since they passed. Our parents had gone on another one of their antique expeditions. It was always something for them, a garden statue here, a Victorian tea set there. Mom especially loved collecting old editions of ‘Alice in Wonderland’ by Lewis Carroll. Dad just loved spending time immersed with Mom; he’d take her anywhere and everywhere to search for her little trinkets. I had so many questions and fears running through my body. Mom was always a little mad. Growing up Mom was harmlessly obsessed with ‘wonderland’; Dad protected her from the world - Alice and I didn’t know any other way of life but what our parents showed us. We both had the story memorized - Mom saw to that. I drew a shaky breath.

They were in a car accident. Dead on impact. I got the call while I was on shift at the hospital. I was always too busy to come home, working on a residency kept life full - Mom had begged me to come home that Easter. I flew home right away, Alice was already there, on spring break from college. When Alice opened the door, her eyes red and puffy from crying, it all became real.

After the funeral decisions had to be made. Alice as in school and I was only off work for a few weeks. I’d arranged a service to take care of the house while we’d be gone. It was a family home, passed down through generations. It was just us now, me and Alice. The Llorrac family had dwindled down over time. There were no other relatives than Mom and Dad. It was idyllic growing up, our parents were ever dotting on us. We played, we laughed and we all loved each other with a fierceness that overwhelmed me growing up sometimes. I guess that’s why I wanted to be a doctor - letting my patients feel that warmth as I took care of them was so natural to me. 

We had just gotten down to the first story when a knock sounded at the door. Alice wiped a tear from her eyes and I laid a hand on her shoulder “I’ll get the door, you make a pot of tea - Mom always said the world couldn’t create a riddle that tea and time couldn’t solve.” Alice smiled sadly and turned to head towards the kitchen and I moved towards the door. There was another knock, and I ran my fingers through my hair sighing and turning the brim of the top hat round and round in my fingers, feeling the buzzing vibration circle my body.

I had just reached for the knob when the door was kicked open, sending me sprawling onto my back, the hat fell with a THUMP that seemed to echo. My vision was hazy when Alice came around the corner and gasped. I looked up towards the two dark figures silhouettes in front of me. Alice screamed. 

I’d fulfill the oath I made when Alice was sleeping safe in my arms all those years ago. No nightmare could break it.


	2. OF CABBAGES AND KINGS

CHAPTER ONE - CABBAGES AND KINGS

ALICE:

The warmth of summer kept the air around me thick with humidity. Life was an unending ache. I leaned against the rough bark of a tree. The forest was so silent. How long had I wandered through this strange forest? I had to get somewhere - but could I walk that far? I placed a shaking hand to my head, hoping I could somehow clear my doubling vision. I swayed as darkness was closing in on me, a small sob escaped my trembling lips as flashes of my bruised soul came flooding through like nightmares before my dreaming eyes. I made a fist and took another deep breath. I had promised Gerwyn I would escape, I would survive. Even after they dragged him away, screaming my name. 

‘No. Don’t’ I thought. I didn’t want to remember what had happened to my brother in that dark place. It was too horrible what they had done. What was done to both of us. 

I struggled again to push myself forward. My legs trembled and throbbed with cuts and bruises. I was pretty sure something was sprained and so many of my bones felt broken, my left arm especially felt searing. Blood trickled down into one of my eyes, I felt it roll down the side of my cheek and drip off my chin. 

“Oh Gerwyn...” My voice came out strangled and rough. But it was enough to keep me going one agonizing step at a time. That’s when I heard hushed gasps and whispers all around me. I looked around warily “Is someone there?” Another gasp, and another, murmurs. “Please, please I can’t...I’m...please help me.” I fell to my knees, grunting with the impact that jarred my already fragile body. “Please, they took us, they took...he’s gone..” I was crying. I fell forward, swooning from injury and exhaustion. Rolling over on my back I just cried and stared towards the forest canopy. The sky was divided between day and night, each seeming to fight and sulk for dominance. Nothing made any sense, I must have been drugged. 

I took one more ragged breath, the edges of my vision was going black. “Dear girl, what has happened to you?” I heard the small child like voice from one side, looking over I saw a small clutch of daffodils planted at the base of a tree. They were looking over me with sad eyes, tears falling from their yellow trumpets. I was still high on whatever drugs they must have given me. I choked on my saliva and felt a breeze brush my dirty matted hair, turning towards the sky once more, a hazy blue glow was coming into view. I tried to focus, as it hovered over me, I smelt something woodsy and sweet like vanilla. 

“Whooo arrre yoou?” came a soft and drawn out male voice. His face came closer into my vision, he was standing over me. He had deep set blue-black eyes, a scowl on his face that seemed to soften the longer he inspected me. My eyes felt so heavy, but my body felt a pull towards whoever this stranger was, like a cord was tied from me to him and it was going tighter. His long black hair fell loosely over his shoulders, light glinted off the gold rings that hooped through his ears in a row, but the thing that threw me was his skin, it was inky blue. It shone iridescent with the shifting light around the forest. When his hand reached towards my face to brush some of my matted hair away, his touch sent a wave of calm surging through me and I tried to struggle a hold onto consciousness. The last thing I remember escaping my lips before darkness escaped was his look of shock when I said “Alice...I’m Alice.”

……..

Laughter rumbled through my mind, the eager enjoyment of a life from when sin and sorrow were but names - empty words that meant nothing to me. A bright blinding warm light filled my vision and I chased after that sound, running as fast as my legs could go, searching everywhere around the bright beach for him - Gerwyn my brother - it was his laughter i heard echoing. “Gerwyn!? Where are you?” 

I was on the beach at the bottom of our family home, picking my way from the path down from where our house sat, through tufts of grass and onto warm sand squishing beneath my bare feet. I shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight over head.

When I finally caught up with him, his white gold hair shining in the sun, he gave me a bright smile and I felt my whole body relax in his warm face. My brother was everything to me in our lonely world - just the 4 of us. Mom and Dad home-schooled, which suited their work lifestyle - running an online antique business, so they could always take us on their next estate sale or auction house. But, friends were hard to come by at our country home - and so it was me and Gerwyn against the world. He was older than me by 5 years - but we always got along. And traveling so often with Mom and Dad made life like one long treasure hunting vacation.

Gerwyn turned from me, waving his arm for me to follow him as he ran down the beach. He was humming some sort of song. But Gerwyn was always whistling, or humming - honestly; I joked once that it was like living with one of the seven dwarves on their way to work. It had to annoy the other residents at his hospital job. As I chased him, words began to rattle around my ears:

“Little maidens, when you look  
On this little story-book,  
Reading with attentive eye  
Its enticing history,  
Never think that hours of play  
Are your only HOLIDAY,  
And that in a HOUSE of joy”

He was running faster and farther from me, and my feet were slipping in the warm sand. I reached out and called for him “Gerwyn - wait, I can’t keep up!”

He kept smiling and running, just glancing over his shoulder long enough to keep me moving after him with and i gave a grouchy ‘huff’ as I pushed forward.

“Lessons serve but to annoy:  
If in any house you find  
Children of a gentle mind,  
Each the others pleasing ever—  
Each the others vexing never—  
Daily work and pastime daily  
In their order taking gaily—  
Then be very sure that they  
Have a life of holiday.”

I noticed the beach started to gather dark, and night was upon us. The ocean waves were black with a hunger that scared me when they lapped against the shore. There was thunder in the distance and I stopped running, spinning my eyes from Gerwyn towards a storm that seemed to be rolling in quickly. “Gerwyn - there’s a storm...I’m tired of chasing you.” I felt something tap against my foot, the waves had washed up an old top hat, I bent down to pick it up just as a crack of lightning struck the beach near me, tossing me backward with a violent force. I struggled to catch my breath and ran towards where I’d last seen Gerwyn. My heart was wild as I panicked at what I might find. Slowing to a stop and falling to my knees I began sobbing before my brother’s lifeless and battered body face down in the beach. “Gerwyn….” I sobbed harder as the wind from the storm began to whisper with venom around my ears:

“The time has come,   
To talk of many things:  
Of shoes--and ships--and sealing-wax--  
Of cabbages--and kings--  
And why the sea is boiling hot--   
And whether pigs have wings…”

I watched in my grief as his body melted from flesh and bone into a pool of still mercurial glass, white with heat. As children we would collect sea glass that had washed ashore, Mom would help us string it together and make light catchers to hang in our bedroom windows. She would say the light that caught off the glass as the sun shone in our windows would help us dream of days gone by and days yet to come. 

The lightning flashed again and a great blackness crept around me, pressure built in my chest and I felt like a great dread pull at my pulse. That’s when I looked beyond the shining glass that was my brothers body to see in the distance 6 figures walking towards me. I screamed when the next crack of lightning shone on their horrid faces.

“Wake up, it’s just a nightmare, you’re safe.” a gentle sad voice woke me up, fingers squeezing mine. I opened my eyes in the haze of sleep and felt the tightness of injury and blur of confusion settle into my body and mind. The only light in the room shone through a stained glass window, making everything seem in a haze of soft rainbow light. I found the source of the voice and gasped, pulling my hands free from the fingers that gripped mine.

Looking down at me was a pale, weary set of light blue eyes. He looked as if sleep often escaped him, dark circles pooled against sharp cheekbones. He had wavy auburn red hair that curled softly around his face in a shaggy cut. He appeared to be in his 20s, he flinched and his brows knit together when I pulled my fingers away. He sat straighter in the chair he occupied next to my bed. He was wearing a white linen tunic that hung loosely from broad shoulders. The room was dark enough I couldn’t fully take in his appearance, but I could see a dark inked tattoos formed something under the open neck of his shirt. The design ran across his exposed collar bone, a long jagged scar ran angry across his throat just above his adam’s apple. I rushed to sit up and instantly regretted it, sweat running off my body, I groaned with pain.

“Easy, Lay back. My name is Arien and you are safe in my home. The Seer Absalom said his flowers found you bleeding and beaten, wandering through the Acrostic forest. When he found you, he brought you here. You’ve been sleeping from your injuries for several days now. Absalom assessed and tended you. How did you come to be in this condition?”

I laid back again, wincing as I did. The memories of what I had been through came rushing back, I began to shiver, curling up on my side, my back facing Arien and pulled my arms tight against my chest pushing my eyes closed. I couldn’t speak, it was all too overwhelming. I heard Arien draw a deep breath and sigh as he stood and moved from the room, a door shutting softly behind him. His voice came muffled from the other side.

“Is she awake? Did she say anything?” a male voice I didn’t recognize asked. His words were hushed, conspiring in their tone.  
“Yes, she’s awake, but not speaking. I fear whatever happened will take some gentleness to extract. Call for Absalom again, he’ll wish to know.” said Arien.  
“Should I also call for...them?” came the voice again, muffled.  
There was another sigh from Arien “We’ll consult with Absalom first, but have the Captain meet with me in the morning. He might have some insight.” I heard shuffling feet before a pause “And Snow...watch the time...don’t be two days late again.” there was a huff from the stranger and I found my mind growing heavier with exhaustion. I sighed and whispered to myself “Curiouser and Curiouser…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA!

**Author's Note:**

> SO....this was just something that came to me on a whim. I've been reading a lot of various fantasy/fairy tale re imaginings. I am not an expert on Alice in Wonderland - so I'm sure I'm missing a lot of detail from the original story in this. But, it's good writing practice! :) Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
